


Назвался полубогом - изволь соответствовать!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Humor, I just wanted to write about past Maui and Tamatoa having adventures and being good friends, Lalotai (Disney), Minor Original Character(s), Oceania, Pre-Canon, Young Maui, Young Tamatoa (Disney)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Когда ты единственный полубог, волей-неволей приходится учиться ответственности. Жаль, что с этим у Мауи были определённые проблемы.
Kudos: 2





	Назвался полубогом - изволь соответствовать!

Таматоа вздрогнул и вытянул голову из-под панциря, сонно моргая. В пещере, которую он избрал своим убежищем, было сумрачно и спокойно. Враги отсутствовали. Однако что-то, пыхтя, сновало по его панцирю, украшенному блестящими монетками.   
Таматоа вздохнул, изогнул клешню и содрал это "что-то" со своей спины. "Что-то", как оказалось, было "кем-то" — а именно пухлым смуглым человечком, в котором Таматоа, вынырнув из полудрёмы, опознал Мауи.  
— Полубожок, — он зевнул, обнажив ряды блестящих зубов, — страх совсем потерял? — Несмотря на то, что Лалотай был миром монстров и полубогу делать тут было совершенно нечего, Мауи часто наведывался сюда. Таматоа и Мауи нельзя было назвать закадычными друзьями, но товарищами, с некоторой натяжкой, — вполне. Что, конечно, не мешало Таматоа временами пробовать полубога на зуб, а Мауи — бить демона в ответ своим волшебным крюком.  
Мауи не выглядел напряжённым, несмотря на то, что клешни плотно сжимали его тело, а крюка что-то видно не было. Он молча смотрел на Таматоа, щурился, словно глядел на яркий свет, и пыхтел. Таматоа заинтересованно шевельнул усами.  
— Что-то произошло в мире смертных? — с любопытством протянул он.  
В ответ Мауи красноречиво посмотрел на сжимающие его клешни.  
— Меня Те Марама наказал, — заметил он, когда Таматоа, вполне сытый после вечерней трапезы, опустил его на покрывающие скалистый пол водоросли.  
Таматоа задумался. Не то чтобы он хорошо знал местный пантеон, но со слов Мауи со скрипом научился отличать некоторых особо контактирующих с полубогом божеств. Те Марама — бог солнца, и Таматоа просто не представлял, что натворил непоседливый Мауи, если Те Марама, обычно спокойный в рассказах полубога, так рассердился, что выгнал его в Лалотай.   
А дело было так...

— Мауи!!!  
Рёв Те Марама разрезал небеса, пронёсся ультразвуком по миру, распугал робкие тучки, похожие на надутых барашков, и заставил пухлого полубога замереть, сильнее впиться ногтями в грубо ошлифованный крюк.  
Солнцеликое божество медленно приблизилось к заметно побледневшему Мауи, грозно сдвигая густые брови. Мауи сглотнул и поспешно спрятал крюк за спиной.  
— Как это понимать?! — из глаз Те Марама сыпались обжигающие солнечные лучики. Не будь Мауи полубогом — давно бы осыпался пеплом: не мог обычный человеческий взгляд глядеть на испускаемую божеством мощь.  
— Что? Я ничего не делал, — поспешно ответил Мауи.  
Вместо ответа Те Марама поднял обжигающий палец и обвиняюще ткнул им в юношеское тело.  
— Кого обманываешь, iti teka(1)? Татуировки выдают тебя! — он схватил Мауи за ухо. — Ты зачем солнце трогал, а? Силу захотелось испытать? Дурь выплеснуть? Ух, как я сейчас её тебе выплесну!..  
Мауи зашипел. Уху было больно и жарко, но к этому можно привыкнуть — не раз уже его так таскали. Куда больше юного полубога заботила реакция Те Марама. Кажется, в этот раз он и правда перегнул палку. Ему лишь хотелось притормозить вечно спешащее солнце! Люди не успевали делать свои человеческие дела, им нужен был куда более длинный день. Но вряд ли помощь людям для Те Марама будет достаточным поводом нарушать солнечный ритм. Боги вообще равнодушно относились к проблемам смертных.  
— Ты никогда не станешь великим, если будешь столь безответственен! — добавил Те Марама. — Безответственный бог — несчастье всему живому. Ты нарушил движение солнца. Это крайне безответственный поступок! Нам, богам, конечно, ничего не будет. Как всё отразится на твоих любимых людях — понятия не имею. А сейчас ты отправляешься в Лалотай.  
— Лалотай? В царство монстров? — Мауи удивлённо поднял брови. — Зачем?  
— Это твоё наказание, безответственное ты чудище! — Полубог подумал, что ещё одно громоподобное: "Безответственный!" — и его точно стошнит. — Подумать только — ни разу за столько тысячелетий никому и в голову не приходило лезть к солнцу! Это что-то из ряда вон... Впрочем, — Те Марама вздохнул, — и полубогов у нас никогда ещё не было. Уникальный ты наш. Пшёл вон с глаз моих!

Таматоа помотал головой.  
— Ты... замедлил... Солнце? — удивился он.  
— Угу. Правда, не знаю, сработало ли.   
Таматоа пожал клешнёй.  
— Пойдём посмотрим, — предложил он. Вообще, наружу Таматоа выплывал крайне редко. Во-первых, из Лалотая выбраться было довольно сложно. Во-вторых, боги не жаловали демонов и с удовольствием гоняли их молниями, морем и могучим матерным. А в-третьих, Таматоа был довольно-таки инертен и с куда большим удовольствием сидел в пещере, подманивая глупую рыбную закуску сиянием своего золотого панциря. Однако ему крайне любопытно было глянуть на медленное солнце. Таматоа был на поверхности дважды, и оба раза солнечное лико скакало по небесам так быстро, что демон не успевал осознать, день или ночь вокруг.  
Мауи самодовольно ухмыльнулся, польщённый таким интересом к своему подвигу, но покачал головой.  
— Те Марама — мстительный бог. Увидит — испепелит. Он уже и так жалеет, что когда-то вытащил меня из моря.  
— Жаль. Но ладно, — Таматоа с заметным сожалением вновь устроился на водорослях, поджав под себя лапки. — Всё-таки уникальное событие. Никто ведь раньше не пробовал замедлять солнце.  
— Судя по реакции Те Марама, больше никто и не сможет, — в голосе Мауи самодовольство перевешивало все остальные эмоции.  
Таматоа склонил голову набок.  
— Хвастун, — резюмировал он.  
— Сказал тот, кто год в подробностях рассказывал о том, как стащил у Фиро огромный золотой слиток! — Мауи развалился на мягких пещерных растениях и вытащил откуда-то — вероятно, боги научили его пользоваться незримым измерением — свой крюк. Таматоа ощутимо напрягся, плотнее задвинув лапки под панцирь. Но Мауи не собирался бить его. — Скажи, Тама, — поинтересовался он, рассеяно водя пальцем по испещрённому сакральными знаками крюку. — Почему так всегда? Хотел как лучше, а получилось...   
Таматоа усмехнулся, уже готовый дать весьма саркастичный ответ, как вдруг заметил в стайке плавающих наверху рыбок какую-то непонятную тёмную тень. Более того, тень эта приближалась к пещере. Таматоа вскочил на лапы и угрожающе щёлкнул клешнями, пристально всматриваясь в неизвестное чудо-юдо.  
— Тама, это пингвин, — узрев, что напрягло демона, пояснил Мауи. — Это птица такая. С поверхности, — добавил он, когда Таматоа кинул на него вопросительный взгляд.  
— Сам ты пингвин, полубог, — раздражённо заметила птица, стремительно ворвавшись в пещеру.  
Таматоа напряжённо смотрел на него, не спеша покидать угрожающую позицию. Гостей из мира смертных он не любил — кроме, пожалуй, Мауи. Тот, может, и больно бился крюком, но хотя бы делал это не из любви к искусству, а в целях самозащиты. Эта же птица... точнее, уже не птица, а высокий мужчина. Бог. Таматоа был в этом уверен — слишком сильная, агрессивная аура неслась от посетителя. Так вот, этот бог выглядел недружелюбно. И Таматоа, как демон, вовсе не собирался расслабляться.  
Мауи наморщил лоб. Видно, пытался срочно припомнить, с кем имел честь встретиться.  
— Мангимани? — предположил он.   
Бог кинул на него быстрый взгляд.  
— Так вот ты какой, укротитель солнца, — он прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, тихо пробормотав себе под нос что-то похожее на "Это будет долгое времечко...", и снова устремил на Мауи высокомерный гордый взгляд. Такой больше подходил бы орлу, а не пузатой нелетающей птице. Впрочем, на Мауи и Таматоа взгляд не произвёл никакого впечатления. Поняв это, Мангимани прекратил строить из себя суровое божество и торжественно — пожалуй даже, слишком торжественно, — изрёк: — Те Марама желает видеть тебя.   
— Как, уже? Быстро, однако.  
— Твоё наказание сменено, полубог Мауи, — нахмурившись, отрезал Мангимани, недовольный тем, что его прервали. — Вместо отдыха в Лалотае ты отправляешься в небесные чертоги. Будешь солнце успокаивать.  
— Те Марама такой затейник, — вздохнув, признался Мауи.   
Мангимани настороженно глянул в сторону Таматоа, что-то шепнул полубогу на ухо и величественно покинул пещеру, посчитав свой долг глашатая выполненным. Мауи же повернулся к Таматоа.  
— Ладно, тогда я... ну... пойду, — заметил он.  
— Иди, — вздохнув, снисходительно произнёс Таматоа. — Но пока не ушёл — что там произошло-то? Чего этот напыщенный пингвин тебе шептал?  
Вместо ответа Мауи широко улыбнулся и засмеялся.  
— Автограф просил, — пояснил он, когда отсмеялся. — Напыщенность напыщенностью, а уникальность происходящего трудно отрицать даже Ранги — а уж он известный отрицатель! Ладно, до встречи как-нибудь потом. А я пошёл. Надо людей успокоить, а то я, кажется, перестарался. Шутка ли — в мире смертных, оказывается, солнце не опускалось за горизонт уже три дня подряд!

**Author's Note:**

> 1) "Маленький врун" (маори).


End file.
